Truth or Dare
by forcverandalways
Summary: Sequel to The Parent Trap. Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Lily and Milly all play Truth Or Dare. Secrets are revealed and information is found out. Jibbs and Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I really felt like doing a sequel to The Parent Trap and this just sort of spilled out.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs were both in Gibbs's basement having a discussion on a new house in Georgetown which had 4 rooms, a basement for him and a study for her.

Meanwhile their twin daughters, Lily Ann Shepard-Gibbs and Milly Heather Shepard-Gibbs were sitting on the sofa waiting for Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the ME at NCIS and a very good friend of their parents, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy "Tim" McGee who were the Senior Field Agent, Mossad Liason and Computer Geek on their Dad's team; and Abigail "Abby" Sciuto the Goth Forensic Scientist at NCIS.

"Do you think we'll actually move house?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" Milly replied.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lily called.

Lily ran to the door and outside were Ducky, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby.

"Milly, tell Mom and Dad they're here" Lily called.

Milly ran down the stairs to the basement.

"Mom, Dad, the team's here" Milly said.

"OK. You head back up Mils. We'll be up in a minute" Gibbs told her.

Milly then ran back up the stairs.

"They'll be up in a minute" she said.

"Sit down guys" Lily gestured to the couches.

Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Lily and Milly all sat down while they waited for Jenny and Gibbs. About a minute later, Gibbs and Jenny came through. The couple sat down on one of the couches.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked.

Mischievous smiles filled Milly, Lily and Abby's faces.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"We're going to do Truth or Dare" Lily said.

"What is Truth or Dare?" Ziva asked.

"Truth or Dare is a game. If you decide to go 'truth' then you have to answer a question but if you choose 'dare' then you have to do something" Abby said.

"Oh no" McGee said.

"Who wants to go first?" Milly asked.

"I will" Ducky volunteered.

"Who's going to ask you the question Duckman?" Abby asked.

"Jennifer, if you please" Ducky said.

"OK. Truth or dare?" Jenny asked her one of her closest friends.

"Dare" Ducky replied almost immediately.

Jenny and Gibbs shared glances. Gibbs nodded his head once.

Jenny went through to the kitchen and brought through a bottle of Coke, a bottle of Pepsi and 2 Fruitellas. She put them all into a glass and the end result looked disgusting.

"I think I may be sick" Milly and McGee chorused, both looking slightly green.

"You're no fun Mils" Lily said, rubbing her hands together with a smirk on her face.

Ducky then downed the glass in one and then gagged.

"That was disgusting but now you and I are equal when it comes to Truth or Dare Jennifer" he said.

"Now Jenny, it's your turn and Gibbs you have to ask the question" Abby said.

"OK. Jen, truth or dare?" Gibbs asked.

"Truth" Jenny replied.

"OK, why did you go to the hospital last week?" Gibbs said.

 **Jenny went to the hospital?! Does anyone else know why she went? Is she sick? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **PS- Sorry it's so short but I'm just getting started. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! 2nd chapter! Thank you to everybody who's followed, favourited, reviewed and read. You are all amazing! Sorry this took so long to put up but I was really busy, I had hardly any ideas, went through Writer's Block (for like the hundredth time this year) and I had to get my appendix taken out but I can't really do anything so I'm at school, playing or listening to music, reading and/or writing (that includes FanFiction), doing my out of school clubs or watching NCIS, a movie or Netflix. As I just said, I'm back at school so updating will take quite long. Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 **PS- I watched Twilight last week for the first time. It was a good episode except the ending :'-(**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"OK, why did you go to the hospital last week?" Gibbs said._

Current Time

Jenny looked uncomfortable. Gibbs felt guilty all of a sudden.

"It's fine Jethro, really" she whispered to him, gripping his hand before raising her voice slightly. "I wasn't going to tell you yet but since Jethro asked I'll tell you. I'm pregnant" Jenny said.

"YAY!" Lily, Milly, Abby and Ziva all squealed before they all shared a group hug.

"Congratulations! How far are you?" Tony asked.

"8 weeks" Jenny said.

"Does anyone know?" Gibbs asked.

"I did" Ducky said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jethro" Jenny said.

"Jen, it's alright. I love you, forever and always" Gibbs whispered as he pulled Jenny into a hug.

"I love you too Jethro, forever and always" Jenny said silently into his shoulder.

"Who's next?" McGee asked once Jenny and Gibbs had let go.

"Lily!" Milly cried.

Lily poked her sister on the upper arm.

"I'll ask" Jenny said.

"Sure Mom. Shoot" Lily replied.

"Truth or dare Lil?" Jenny asked.

"Dare" Lily picked, feeling brave.

"I dare you to knock-then-run on the door of someone of Tony's choice" Jenny said without hesitation.

"I choose Delores Bromstead. She lives just down the street, doesn't she?" Tony said.

"Yeah, she does" Gibbs replied.

"OK, I'll do it" Lily said.

Then Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Lily and Milly all went to the gate of Delores Bromstead's house. Lily knocked on the door before she and the other 8 bolted back to Jenny and Gibbs's place. Delores's yells could be heard from miles away. The 9 of them all burst into laughter.

"That was hilarious!" Abby snickered.

"Who's next?" Ducky asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Milly!" Lily said.

"Hey!" Milly punched her sister lightly on the upper arm.

"I get to ask. Truth or dare Mils?" Lily asked.

"Truth" Milly replied.

"Would you rather eat a worm or a bowl of spaghetti bolognese?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to go with choice 2 Lil, spag bol, even though I detest it" Milly replied.

"Who's next?" Ducky said.

"I get to ask Ziva!" Milly cried.

"Alright Milly. Ask away" Ziva replied.

"Truth or dare?" Milly asked the Mossad Liason.

"Truth" Ziva said.

"If you could kiss any man in this room on the lips then who would it be?" Milly asked mischievously.

Ziva didn't expect a question like this from Milly. This was a sort of question that Tony and possibly even Abby. A very mischievous Jenny too.

"Well, it would not be Gibbs because he is like a Father to me and that would be very mean on Jen" Gibbs grinned like the Chesire Cat when Ziva said he was like a Father to her.

"It would not be Ducky because he is like a Grandfather to me" Ducky smiled at these words.

"It would not be McGee because I see him as a brother. Not in the way Ari was but in the way you see in movies" McGee smiled.

"So I guess it would have to be Tony" Ziva concluded.

Tony's face lit up.

Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny and McGee all jawdropped while Abby, Lily and Milly all shared smirks.

"Who's next?" Abby asked.

"Ziva gets to ask McGee" Lily and Milly chorused.

"Truth or dare Tim?" Ziva asked.

"Ummm, truth" McGee replied in a tone that told Ziva he wanted her to go easy on him.

"Do you have any piercings or tattoos and if so where are they?" She asked.

Tony, Abby and the twins already knew the answer to this, and they were biting their lips to stop themselves laughing.

"Ummm, I have a tattoo. It says Mom and it's on my butt" McGee admitted.

That set them off: it was too much for the Senior Field Agent, the Forensic Scientist and the red haired twins. The 4 of them burst into giggles. Gibbs's head shot to his daughters, surrogate son and surrogate daughter.

"Did you 4 know?" He asked.

"Yes" Milly breathed through giggling.

Gibbs shook his head.

"McGee, you're asking DiNozzo" Gibbs told the Computer Geek once Tony, Abby, Lily and Milly had all stopped laughing

"OK. Tony, truth or dare?" McGee asked the man who was like an older brother to him.

"Dare McElflord" Tony replied.

"I dare you to pick a person in this room and kiss them on the lips for a whole second" McGee said, obviously feeling very mischievous.

Tony leaned towards Ziva.

"This is going to be good" Lily whispered to Milly and Abby.

Then Tony and Ziva locked lips. It was a soft but passionate kiss and it went on for about 2 minutes.

"Oi!" Gibbs said before he whistled and the 2 immediately broke apart.

"Jethro! We've been waiting for that for too long!" Jenny scolded her husband.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"It's so obvious that you 2 are in love" Ducky told the Mossad Liason Officer and Senior Field Agent.

"How?" Tony asked.

"The way you look at each other" Abby said.

"You flirt too" Milly added.

"Hey Dad, what about rule 12?" Lily asked.

"It's already been shot to Hell by yours truly. Tony and Ziva can date" Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" Lily, Milly and Abby cried before they shared a giant group hug.

"Who's next?" Milly asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Tony gets to ask Abby" Lily piped up.

"Truth or dare Abs?" Tony asked.

"Dare" Abby replied almost immediately.

"I dare you to give one of the twins a piggy back and go up and down the street with ABBA on full blast" Tony said.

"Who wants to go on my back?" Abby asked the twins.

"Lily" Milly said.

"OK. Let's go people!" Abby said.

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Milly, Lily and Abby all got to the door. Abby and Lily went out onto the pavement, Lily put the music onto full volume before getting onto Abby's back and they went up and down the street.

After 5 minutes, everyone had sat down on the deck chairs and they were all laughing like mad. Soon Abby and Lily came back in the gate, and they were laughing like mad too. The 9 of them all went back inside.

"That was one of the funniest things ever!" The twins laughed.

"I know!" Tony and Abby snorted.

"Who is next?" Ziva asked.

"Abby gets to ask Jethro" Jenny replied.

"OK. Truth or dare my silver haired fox?" Abby said.

"Erm, truth" Gibbs replied.

Abby then whispered into both Lily and Milly's ears and they both nodded.

"Do you know how to tell Lily and Milly apart?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Milly's freckle is darker and it's on the left side of her nose while Lily's is lighter and it's on the right side of her nose" Gibbs said without hesitation.

"We thought he didn't know" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Who told you?" Milly asked.

"I did" Jenny admitted.

"How did you find out?" The twins chorused.

"The night of that dinner and the night before Jethro proposed to me again, I found a picture. It was one of him, the girls and I the day after they were born. If I remember correctly, Ducky took it" Jenny looked at Ducky before he nodded for confirmation and she continued.

"I was holding Lily and Jethro had Milly. I noticed that Lily had a light brown freckle on the right side of her nose and Milly had a slightly darker brown freckle on the left side of her nose" Jenny finished.

"Also Milly always wears some sort of plait or plaits and Lily will usually wear a ponytail, some sort of half up style or just down" Gibbs said.

"You 2 know everything about us" the twins grumbled.

"Well of course they do; they're your parents" Ducky told the 2 younger redheads.

"Who's next?" McGee asked to break the tension.

 **Cliffhanger again! I know, I am so evil, but as I have explained many times before, I love doing that. I am so sorry this put so long to put up but as I said, I have been extremely busy, I had hardly any ideas (I would love some help with that but it's alright), I went through Writer's Block again, I had my appendix removed (I'm still recovering from that and it's been 2 weeks but I've got to wait another 4 until I'm 100% again) and I'm back at school which sucks.**

 **Operation Jibbs Chapter 2 should hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day if I can find it (fingers crossed.)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review as it'll make my day. Xxoo**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys!!!!! I am so sorry I have not been updating this; my mind has been elsewhere and yeah.**

 **I would like to dedicate this story to LittleMissBrit. Even though she has not put anything up for a while, she wrote the story that was my first ever FanFic. In other words: she changed my life in one of the best ways possible so if you are reading this, LittleMissBrit, thank you so much for that.**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **spacekitten2700**

 **lockhert**

 **Donna Sheridan**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!!!!! Xx**

 _Previously_

 _"So who's next?" McGee asked to break the tension._

 _Present_

"Lily is!" Jenny cried.

Lily glared at her Mother.

"Stop being such a teenager, Lil" Jenny said.

"Jen, she's being a Shepard-Gibbs, not a teenager" Gibbs told his wife who elbowed him playfully.

"Anyway, back to the game. Truth or dare Lil?" Gibbs asked the daughter that he raised.

"Truth" Lily said.

"Why did you, your sister and Abby all lock your Mother and me in her office last year?"

"Lily's in a sticky situation" Abby muttered.

"So we could prepare for dinner. Anyway, we'd been planning to do it for that whole day; there just wasn't any time" Lily replied.

"I'll accept that" Gibbs said.

"Abby gets to ask Mom next!" Milly exclaimed.

Jenny glared at her younger daughter while Lily smirked.

"You are a monkey, Lily Ann Shepard-Gibbs!" Jenny said before she tickled her daughter in the ribs playfully.

"Mom! Stop! Please!" Lily pleaded as she giggled before she fell off the sofa and hit her head off the table.

"Lily! Come on Lily, wake up!" Jenny said, tears filling her eyes as she realised what she might have done.

"Ow. That was the spot that got hit when Svetlana was still around" Lily winced as her eyes flew open and she stood up with the help of Tony.

Gibbs went and got an ice pack from the freezer before handing it to the twin that he raised.

"Thanks Dad" Lily said gratefully.

"Ask away, Mommy" Abby said.

Jenny was taken a bit aback at Abby's name for her, but continued anyway.

"Right, so I know that out of everyone here apart from Jethro and me, you were the one who helped my daughters get us back together. Why did you do it?" Jenny asked.

"We all knew you were still in love with one another, even though you both told yourselves otherwise. Lily and Milly could see it, I could see it, the whole team could see it. You both told Ducky. The girls wanted to do it, and so did I and everyone else. It worked, and now you're having a third kid with the Silver-haired Fox so yeah" Abby replied with a shrug.

"Now Abby gets to ask Gibbs" Tony said.

"Truth or dare my silver haired fox?" The Goth asked the man who was like a Father to her.

"Truth, Abs" Gibbs replied.

"This is for your children's sake, and yes that does include Tony, Ziva, Timmy and me. How many wives have you had?" Abby said and the two girls who she saw as little sisters both have her grateful smiles.

"Four. There was my first wife, Shannon, who as you all know was killed with our eight year old daughter Kelly" Gibbs stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes and then Jenny entwined their fingers. "Then there was Diane, who cheated on me with Tobias and then cheated on Tobias with Victor. Next was Stephanie whom I lived in Moscow with for a year.

"The last one was Jenny. We were married for nine months and a week before she filed for divorce and left. She took Milly with her and left a Dear John letter on her pillow. I never went after her which is my biggest regret because I lost 12 years of Milly's life but thanks to our beautiful twin girls we found each other again and now we are having another child" he finished and heard sobbing beside him.

It was Jenny. Her face was on top of her her knees and her arms were wrapped around her legs

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jethro" she sobbed.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, babe, look at me" he said and she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"I have always loved you and I will never stop. Forever and always Jen, forever and always" he told her before he took her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Jenny smiled before putting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever, hands down" Abby said.

"Yep" Lily and Milly agreed.

"Who is next?" Ziva asked.

"I get to ask McGee!" Lily claimed.

"OK..." The computer geek replied.

"Truth or dare, Tim?" The older twin said.

"Erm, truth" McGee told her nervously.

"Yes!" Lily cried as she punched the air and everyone looked at her, puzzled. "Why did you call Colonel Mann Colonel Flirty Bimbo?"

Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"Well, she was always trying to flirt with Gibbs and it was _annoying_ and she was a blonde so the name fitted her I guess" McGee shrugged.

"I loved you before Timmy, but I love you even more now" Lily hugged the man whom she saw as an older brother.

McGee smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Lily"

"Back to the game. Who will go next?" Ducky asked.

"I'm gonna ask Ziva!" Tony cried before he turned to the Mossad liaison who had an emotionaless expression on her face.

"Truth or dare Miss Dah-veed?" The movie buff asked her.

"Dare" Ziva replied, daring him to challenge her.

"I dare you to kiss me" Tony challenged.

Lily, Milly and Abby all gripped each others' hands tightly before closing their eyes and praying that Ziva would do the dare. Ziva slowly leaned forward before she pressed her lips against Tony's softly. Lily, Milly and Abby all squealed really loudly, but Tony and Ziva still did not break apart. But they did two minutes later for the purposes of breathing. When they had finally caught their breath, Tony saw that Ziva's eyes were glistening with unushed tears.

"Are you OK, Zi?" Tony asked her.

But the Israeli did not answer. Instead she ran to the door and slammed it before storming down the street.

"GO!" The others yelled as they gestured at the door.

It was probably the first time ever that Anthony D. DiNozzo Junior did what he was told in that amount of time. He ran out his boss's front door and sprinted to where Ziva was. Tony reached out and touched her shoulder before she halted and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" He asked her quietly.

"I love you Tony, I really do and I have been wanting to tell you for ages, it is just..." she stopped.

"Just what, Zi?" Tony said.

"The last time I loved a man, my Father had him killed. After Raanan died I made a promise to myself that I would never love a man again but then I came to NCIS and I met you. Soon enough I was falling in love all over again. We can't be together Tony, I am sorry" Ziva whispered.

"You know what?" Tony asked her.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN. WE HAVE A CLIFFHANGER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN???? WILL TONY AND ZIVA GET TOGETHER???? OR WILL THEY NOT???? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP SOON (CROSSES FINGERS)**

 **Sorry for the shouting guys. Please leave a review and leave some ideas in there for truths and dares and who they are for! Thanks for reading, I love you all x**


	4. chapter 4

**So here we are again with a new chapter!!! (If you got that song reference then I love you).**

 **I am so so sorry this took so long to put up. Finding questions is so hard! Once again, if you guys have any ideas then please leave them in a PM or a review.**

 **My little brother was having a birthday party today so guns were getting fired all over the place!!! I managed to stay away from them though which is really good for me if I do say so myself. Anyway, I finished this off while they were attacking each other with Nerf guns and I listened to a bunch of different songs. I went from a happy playlist to the Little Mermaid soundtrack??? Can someone please explain that to me???**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **spacekitten2700**

 **lockhert**

 **Hippiechic81**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **AmyV24**

 **Sue Dooley (Guest)**

 **A very special thank you to The Bat Queen for reviewing more than once**

 **Update: Sorry for the double repost, BLAME MY GLITCHY IDIOTIC PHONE AND MY BRAIN. I swear I checked this over multiple times; I always seem to miss something. Sorry!!!!**

 **Enjoy guys!!! Xxx**

 _Previously_

 _"The last time I loved a man, my Father had him killed. After Raanan died I made a promise to myself that I would never love a man again but then I came to NCIS and I met you. Soon enough I was falling in love all over again. We can't be together Tony, I am sorry" Ziva whispered._

 _"You know what?" Tony asked her._

Present

"What?" Ziva replied.

"Who cares about your Father, Zi? I love you more than life itself, and you love me so we _can_ be together and we _can_ make this work. As long as we are willing, we can do it Zi" Tony said with hope in his eyes.

Ziva looked into his green eyes.

"Tony, you are so..." she tried to find a word to describe him but she could not think of one.

"Handsome? Funny? What?" He replied.

"Loved" she whispered before they kissed passionately, his hands going in her hair and her hands going onto his chest.

"You ready to face them?" Tony asked her.

"Yes" Ziva breathed before they entwined their fingers and the two of them skipped back to Gibbs's house.

The couple walked in the door and Lily, Milly and Abby sprinted right towards them.

"Breathing space" Tony and Ziva said in a muffled voice as he and his significant other received a giant bone crushing hug from the Goth and the red haired twins.

"Sorry" Lily, Milly and Abby chorused as they pulled back.

"Well?" Jenny asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"It is official" Ziva said.

"You love him!" Lily and Milly screamed as they hi fived before hugging one another.

"They knew this was going to happen soon, we all did" Gibbs responded to the couple's confused looks.

"Anyway, back to da game" Abby said as Tony and Ziva sat down.

"Ziva gets to ask Duckman!" McGee cried excitedly.

"Alright" Ziva replied as she tucked a strand of her dark curly hair behind her ear. "Truth or dare, Ducky?"

"Dare" Ducky decided.

"I dare you to run up and down the street screaming 'I like turtles!'" Ziva told him with a glint in her eyes.

Five minutes later

"I LIKE TURTLES! I LIKE TURTLES! I LIKE TURTLES!" Ducky yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran up down the street back to Gibbs's house.

Tony was lying on the grass with Ziva on top of him and they were in stitches. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting apart on the bench but then after a minute of Ducky yelling and running she fell on top of him so she decided to sit on his lap which he happily agreed with. They were both trying to hold in their snorts and sniggers but failing. McGee had fallen off the bench laughing and Abby, Lily and Milly were all sitting on the ground in fits of giggles. Ducky walked back to see the people that he called his family laughing.

"That was the best thing I have ever done" Ducky puffed before he too burst into chuckles.

After about ten minutes of the nine of them giggling non stop, they all walked back inside.

"Those last fifteen minutes will go down in history as the best fifteen minutes of my life" McGee smiled.

"Yep" everyone else agreed with a grin.

"Ducky gets to ask someone now" Milly said.

"Jethro" Ducky turned to Gibbs. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Gibbs decided.

"What is your favorite thing about each person in this room?" Ducky asked.

"My favorite thing about DiNozzo is that he never _ever_ fails to make us all laugh" Tony grinned.

"My favorite thing about Ziver is that she is always very comforting when you need her to be" Ziva beamed at the man who was like a Father to her.

"My favourite thing about McGee is that he finds the good in everyone, even and especially when they don't see it in themselves" McGee smiled.

"My favorite thing about Abs is that she's not afraid to be different" Abby smiled brightly.

"My favorite thing about you Duck is that you have so many stories to tell" Ducky smiled.

"My favorite thing about Jen is... oh god, there's too many. I guess my favorite thing about Jen is that she'll always love me no matter what I do or say" Jenny beamed and entwined her fingers with her husband's.

"My favorite thing about Lily is that she sees the fun in absolutely everything and last but definitely not least, my favorite thing about Milly is that she never fails to make me proud by using the skills she has for good" the twins grinned and put an arm around each other.

"Aaaannnndddd Dad gets to ask..." Lily paused before both she and Milly burst into giggles "erm, someone."

"I choose Abby" Gibbs decided. "Truth or dare Abs?"

"Dare" Abby replied with a tone that clearly told him she wanted to be challenged.

"I dare you to do the worm dance outside on the street" Gibbs told her.

"Challenge accepted, let's go!" Abby clapped her hands before she walked out onto the street and everyone else followed suit.

And so Abigail Sciuto did the worm dance on the street. When the nine of them got back in they were all in hysterics.

"How do you know how to do that Abby?" McGee snorted.

"I just do" Abby shrugged.

"I love you Abby" Milly breathed through her giggling.

"I know. I love you too Milly" Abby snickered.

They all laughed a bit more, before Abby was the first one to calm down and everyone else copied.

"And now, I am going to ask... MILLY!" She cried.

"Oh no" Milly groaned quietly.

"Truth or dare, Mils?" Abby asked her 'sister'.

"Ummmm, truth" the redhead replied.

"How did you come up with the idea to get Mommy and Daddy back together?" Abby asked mischievously.

Lily moaned quietly.

'We should've known this would come up at some point' she thought.

"Well, Lily and I were in the same cabin at camp, and then we figured out we were sisters so we decided to switch places and everything just sort of spilled out. The thing is though, Lily and I were both really anxious about going to camp, but if the two of us hadn't gone, then we would probably not be doing this right now. So Mom and Dad, _thank you_ for making us go to Spindrift Summer Camp" Milly replied.

Jenny and Gibbs grinned and hugged their daughters who hugged them back gladly.

"And now, I am going to ask" Milly pointed to Abby who did a drumroll "... Mom!"

"Oh no" Jenny muttered.

"Truth or dare Momma?" Milly asked her Mother.

"Truth" Jenny replied, instantly regretting it.

"Yes! What were you and Dad going to call Lily and me if we were boys?"

"You were going to be Jasper Michael and Jackson Thomas Shepard-Gibbs" Jenny replied.

'That wasn't such a bad question' she thought; she had been expecting worse.

"Those aren't bad names" Tony praised.

"Thank you Tony" Gibbs replied.

"And now, I'm gonna ask Ziva" Jenny decided before she turned to face the Mossad liaison officer.

"Truth or dare, Zives?" The redhead asked her friend.

"Dare" Ziva picked.

"I dare you to go into the nearest store and kiss Tony on the lips for two full minutes" Jenny said mischievously.

" _Oh god_ " Ziva said under her breath in Hebrew.

"To the store!" Abby cried before she and the twins ran outside and everyone followed suit.

They got to the corner which was half a block away from the store.

"Personally I think we should go in separately so then we won't raise suspicion. If Jethro and Jennifer go in first, then maybe me, Timothy and Abigail, and then the twins, and then Anthony and Ziva" Ducky said.

"Good idea, Ducky" McGee said and everyone else nodded.

And so that was what they did.

When Gibbs and Jenny went in, they went to the baby aisle. When Ducky, Tim and Abby went in, they all looked at the meat section and when the twins went in they went to look at the clothes. After that, Tony and Ziva walked in holding hands.

"Are we ready?" Tony whispered once they had gotten to the aisle which they wanted to which was the alcohol aisle.

"Yes" Ziva replied quietly before she put her lips to his.

The others saw Tony and Ziva walk in before they all ran over to the alcohol aisle just in time to see the end of the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Lily and Milly shrieked excitedly.

"I never thought they'd actually do it" Jenny whispered to Gibbs.

"Well they did" Gibbs replied quietly before he kissed her on the forehead which made her smile.

"I'd forgotten how much I loved that" she told him.

"You're welcome, Jen" he responded with a smile before he took her hand and they walked over to Tony and Ziva.

"Well that was worth it" Ducky stated happily.

"Definitely" McGee concurred.

Tony and Ziva smiled.

"We should go back now" Jenny said.

"We should" Ducky agreed and everyone else nodded.

They walked back to Gibbs's house.

"That was _so fun_ " Milly squealed as they all sat down where they were before.

"Who's gonna go next?" Gibbs asked.

"I get to ask someone" Ziva pointed out.

"Who are you going to ask?" Abby questioned frantically.

"Jenny" Ziva picked.

Jenny groaned. This was going to be _GREAT_.

"Truth or dare Jen?" The Israeli asked.

"Dare" Jenny chose.

'Oh no. I'm stuffed' she thought.

"I dare you to sit on Gibbs's lap until your next turn" Ziva said.

'Well that's easy' Jenny said in her head.

She sat on Gibbs's lap and he put his arms around her abdomen to hold her firmly.

"I get to ask Tony now!" Jenny cried before she turned to the senior field agent.

"Truth or dare Tony?"

"Dare" Tony selected.

"I dare you to go out to the trash bin and pretend rage about there being trash in it" Jenny dared him.

"This is gonna be good!" Milly said excitedly.

And so Tony went outside and opened the bin and what he yelled could be heard along the whole street:

"WHY IS THERE TRASH IN HERE?! WHY THE HELL WOULD SOMEONE PUT TRASH IN HERE?! WHAT SORT OF IDIOT DID THIS?!"

He walked back inside to where everyone was laughing extremely hard: Jenny's forehead was on Gibbs's shoulder because she had almost fallen off his lap, Ziva was rocking back and forth where she was sitting in snickers, Abby's makeup was a mess because she was crying with laughter, McGee's face was very red and his grin was very wide, Ducky was chuckling merrily and Lily and Milly were leaning on each other in giggles.

"That was fun" Tony said before he too burst into chortles.

A few minutes later, when they had all finally stopped laughing, it was Tony's turn to ask someone.

"I choose Ducky" he picked.

"Truth or dare, Duckman?" He turned to face the doctor.

"Dare" Ducky elected.

"I dare you to go outside and eat a blade of grass" Tony ordered.

"Alright, but I'm probably going to regret this" Ducky said.

He walked outside to the garden, picked up a piece of grass, swallowed it and felt like he wanted to vomit.

"That was revolting. I cannot believe I just agreed to that" the Scotsman stated with a green face as he walked back into the house.

"Ducky asks someone now!" Milly cried.

"I am going to ask Jethro. Truth or dare my dear friend?" Ducky asked the silver haired agent.

"Dare" Gibbs decided.

"Recite your favorite poem to your wife" Ducky dared his close friend.

Gibbs nodded and Jenny turned to face her husband.

"I light a torch and hold it high

It shines so bright it lights the sky

You see the light, you know it's me

You find the strength and set yourself free

From the pain and sorrow you've felt of late

Your heart now softens, gone is the hate

Two becomes one across the miles

We begin our journey to do the trials

Set out for us to complete

Each one we know we can defeat

At the end we know for sure

Standing side by side are hearts are pure

We fought the bad and won hands down

Good prevails and wears the crown" he recounted before he put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

A tear rolled down Jenny's cheek as she realized it was his favourite poem because it reminded him of her. Her husband wiped the tear away before he put his arms around her and she did the same.

"I love you so much babe" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too honey" she replied to him quietly.

They pulled back and the others smiled, with the exception of Abby, Lily and Milly who all smiled and squealed.

"Now Dad gets to ask someone!" Lily hollered.

"I choose Tim" Gibbs said before he looked the computer geek in the eye.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" McGee chose.

"I dare you to act like a dog for the next two minutes" Gibbs instructed.

And so McGee did just that.

"Thank god" he sighed in relief once the two minutes were up.

"Who's gonna get asked by McGee now?" Abby questioned.

 **OMG that Tiva bit in the store was SO. FUN. TO. WRITE. And Tony pretending to rage at the bin??? That was absolutely hilarious XD. This chapter definitely is one of my favourite things I have ever written. IT. WAS. HILARIOUS. XD. AND TONY AND ZIVA GOT TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you all really think I was going to let you down??? If you did then I IS ASHAMED OF YOU. Only kidding, I still love you. I was really mean!!!!**

 **I got the poem from a website but I cannot remember what website it was. If you want to know, send me a PM and I can give you the website link!!!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I have to go and walk the dogs now so please leave me a review to come back to!!! Xx**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey guys!!! Just a quick note to let you know that until this is done, Operation Jibbs will not be updated. I have another Lily and Milly story written that I would like to post as soon as possible but I want to finish this first so obviously I am focusing on this for the time being. I will update Operation Jibbs at some point, just not at the moment. There should only be one more chapter after this, and then I will focus on Operation Jibbs. Thanks for sticking around people.**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **spacekitten2700**

 **lockhert**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Troubled-Angel-26**

 **DS2010**

 **A special thank you to Queen.Sheridan, Hippiechic81, Sue Dooley (Guest) and AmyV24 for reviewing more than once.**

 **Enjoy peeps x**

 **Reupdate: Sorry for the second update people, blame my brain and my eyesight that is apparently good???**

 _Previously_

 _Who's gonna get asked by McGee now?" Abby questioned._

Present

"I'm gonna ask Milly" McGee picked.

"Oh no" Milly moaned quietly.

"Oh yes" Lily said as she rubbed her hands together eagerly which earned her a glare from her twin sister.

"Truth or dare, Milly?" The geek asked his 'sister'.

"Dare" Milly decided, immediately regretting it.

"I dare you to tell the first word that comes to your mind right... now" McGee dared the youngest redhead.

"Lily!" Milly cried.

"What?" Lily questioned in surprise.

"The first word that came to my mind was Lily" Milly stated.

A smile lit up Lily's face and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I love you Mils" she whispered.

"I love you too Lil" Milly replied quietly.

Once they had let go, it was Milly's turn to ask someone.

"I pick Dad" the younger twin said before she turned to face her Father. "Truth or dare Daddy?"

"Dare" Gibbs chose.

'Oh yes' Milly thought as she grinned to herself.

"I dare you to carry Mom into the kitchen, walk around it, then go up the stairs, walk around the hallway, come back and then walk down the stairs and sit down in your seat. By the way, I mean bridal style carrying, not over your shoulder carrying because she'd probably murder you and then have Abs leave no forensic evidence" Milly said in a sassy tone.

And so Leroy Jethro Gibbs took his wife into his arms and carried her bridal style into the kitchen, walked around it, then he went up the stairs and walked around the hallway, then he walked down the stairs and sat down on the sofa with his wife still in his arms.

"That was fun" he stated.

"Who are you gonna ask now boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs turned to face Ducky.

"Truth or dare Duck?" He questioned his friend.

"Truth" Ducky replied.

"Why did you help Lily and Milly get Jen and I back together?" Gibbs said.

Ducky took a deep breath.

"When you and Jennifer got married for the first time I knew the two of you were both truly happy. I saw it in your eyes and on your faces. But then you got divorced and those happy faces and eyes went away. Every time you looked at or thought of your daughters I saw mostly happiness but there was a tiny bit of melancholy.

As soon as I heard that Lily and Milly were trying to get you back together I knew that I had to get involved because you and Jennifer are the children I never had and my one wish was that the two of you would be truly happy again. My wish came true, in the best way possible" Ducky stated.

Jenny walked over to Ducky and hugged him.

"I love you Duckman. You're like a second Father to me" she whispered to him.

"I love you too Jennifer" Ducky told her quietly.

Gibbs went over to his friend and embraced him in a hug.

"God knows what we'd do without you Duck" he said softly.

Ducky smiled as Gibbs and Jenny both sat down.

"Now" he stated with a glint in his eyes which clearly meant he was up to something. "I am going to ask Jennifer"

"Oh shit" Jenny muttered before she tapped her head on Gibbs's shoulder a few times.

"Truth or dare Jennifer?" The doctor asked the redhead.

"I'm gonna regret this but dare" Jenny replied.

"I dare you to go onto the street and kiss Jethro for a full five minutes" Ducky challenged.

"This is gonna be good" the twins and their 'siblings' chorused.

Jenny took Gibbs by the hand and they walked out onto the street together.

"Are we sure about this?" Gibbs asked her softly.

"Yeah, we've done it before" she reminded him.

Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

"In the middle of the night when we were drunk before we had kids" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Just hurry up and kiss me" Jenny rolled her eyes at her husband.

And so Gibbs leant in and did just as his wife asked while the others watched from inside with interest. Eventually the five minutes were up.

"I love you Jen, never forget that" Gibbs told his wife as he leaned his forehead on hers and laced their fingers together.

"I love you too Jethro, I always have and I always will" Jenny replied quietly.

Gibbs knew immediately what she was thinking about and wrapped his arms around her while she put her head on his chest.

"Stop thinking about when you left me Jen, please. You have to let it go. Yes, we got divorced, but we found each other again and we're stronger and wiser. Please Jen, let it go" Gibbs requested as Jenny seeked the comfort of his arms.

And so Jenny closed her eyes and reminded herself of what her husband had just said. When she opened her eyes again and looked up at him the tiny bit of regret in her eyes had disappeared. Gibbs kissed her softly before the two of them went back inside.

"What was that about?" Tony asked as the bosses came back in.

"Just a bit of last minute reminding" Jenny replied with a smile.

"Wait, Mommy, you don't have to sit on Gibbs's lap any more" Abby pointed out as Jenny got onto her husband's lap.

"What can I say? Jethro's comfier than the sofa" Jenny shrugged and everyone grinned as Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny's middle and pulled her into him.

"Now Jenny gets to ask someone" Gibbs stated.

 **CLIFFHANGER YEEEETTTTT I STAN.**

 **There was a lot of Jibbs fluffiness (spelling for that people???) in this chapter, but hardly any Tiva. I PROMISE you that the next chapter WILL have Tiva, because we all need Tiva in our lives. Anyway, who does not stan Tiva??? I CANNOT WAIT FOR MONDAY BECAUSE I AM GOING HOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE XD. And Taylor is in Perth tomorrow for the reputation Tour so that is good!!!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys and leave a review!! Xx**


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! Here is the last chapter of this :'-(. I loved writing it, however annoyed I got trying to find good questions for everyone. I am really excited for posting the next two Lily and Milly stories I have written, although you will have to wait until November for one of them. Can you guess what it is (clue: Americans celebrate it but not people from the UK)??**

 **Thanks for sticking with this for the past year guys!!! I know that it must have been really hard waiting for an update after each chapter, especially with all of the cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. I loved diving in with the questions for each of the characters and getting to see new sides to them and I think you did too otherwise you would probably not be reading this right now.**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **spacekitten2700**

 **lockhert**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **AmyV24**

 **A special thank you to Queen.Sheridan, Hippiechic81, Sue Dooley (Guest), Troubled-Angel-26 and DS2010 for reviewing more than once.**

 **Thanks for reading, I love you all so much!!!**

 **Reupdate: Sorry for the reupdate guys, blame my brain!!**

 **Enjoy the final chapter x**

 _Previously_

 _"Now Jenny gets to ask someone" Gibbs stated._

Present

"I choose McGee" Jenny picked.

"OK" McGee replied, sounding braver than he felt.

"Truth or dare Tim?" Jenny questioned.

"Ummm, truth" McGee stammered.

"Who was your first crush?" Jenny asked.

Everyone grinned.

"It was a Hispanic girl called Daniela at MIT. She was studying computer science too, but she was really popular probably because she was really pretty. I asked her out and she said no but she was really nice about it" McGee blushed.

"That's cute!" Abby said.

'Who am I gonna ask?' McGee thought to himself before he turned to face DiNozzo.

'It's the moment I've been waiting for' the geek said to himself.

"Truth or dare, Tony?" He questioned the senior field agent.

"Dare" Tony chose, feeling brave.

"I dare you to put Ziva on your back and go up and down the street yelling 'I've lost my girlfriend'" McGee replied with an impish glint in his eyes.

And so Tony and Ziva went to the door and walked out onto the street before the others went into the garden. Ziva got onto Tony's back and five minutes later this was happening:

"I'VE LOST MY GIRLFRIEND! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE! HAS ANYONE SEEN HER?! I CAN'T FIND HER!" Tony was yelling on repeat as he went up and down the street with Ziva on his back like Tim had said.

Ziva's face clearly said she was having fun and when Ducky pointed that out to everyone they laughed even harder.

"This is too funny" Milly breathed in between her giggling.

"This was a good dare McGee" Lily snickered.

"Jethro!" A scream came from the direction of the bench and everyone's heads snapped round to see Gibbs catch Jenny as she fell off his lap.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he caught her.

"Yeah. You caught me" she replied as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Of course I did, I love you" he told her as she put her hand on top of his.

Jenny smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Gibbs cuddled her tightly to him. Abby quickly snapped a picture with her cell before turning to look at Tony and Ziva who were coming back down to Gibbs's house.

"Thank god that's over" Tony said with a groan as he got into the garden.

"I agree" Ziva concurred as she got off her boyfriend's back.

"The dares you get are funny, DiNozzo, you gotta admit that" Gibbs pointed out.

"They are" Tony corresponded.

"Let's go back inside. It looks like it's gonna rain" Jenny said before they all walked back inside.

"I'm gonna ask Lily" the senior field agent decided as he sat down.

"Oh no" Lily muttered.

"Truth or dare, Lily?" Tony asked his 'sister'.

"Truth" Lily stated.

"Would you rather be in the same room as Saruman or eat a tomato?" Tony questioned her with a smirk.

Lily nodded to Milly who went round and headslapped the movie buff.

"Ow!" Tony squealed as he felt the youngest redhead's hand collide with his head.

"What was that for?" He said angrily.

"Combining Lily's worst fear and her most hated food in the same question you idiot" Milly snapped.

"They have a point you know" Ziva pointed out to her boyfriend.

"So you're on their side?" Tony asked her in mock anger.

"I'm on the side in which I believe is right, but I will always love you" Ziva stated before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Lily and Milly chorused.

"At least all the UST is gone" Abby muttered to the twins and they laughed.

"UST?" Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky all asked.

"Unresolved" Abby said "sexual" Lily added "tension" Milly finished.

"You know you really don't have to do that" McGee told the three of them.

"If we stop that then there would be no fun shining from us" Abby pointed out.

"Anyway, answer Lily?" Tony asked the older twin.

"Eat a tomato. I would not be able to survive three seconds with Saruman. I hate you so much right now Anthony DiNozzo" Lily replied.

"I know you do, considering you got your partner in crime to Gibbs slap me" Tony said.

"Now Lily gets to ask someone!" Milly hollered.

"I choose DiNozzo" she said slyly before she turned to the man in question. "Truth or dare Tony?"

"Truth" Tony chose.

"Would you rather go to a clown theme park or come trick or treating with five year old me and Dad again?" Lily questioned him with a glint in her eyes.

"I hate you" he muttered.

"Well what else do you expect? You combined Lily's worst fear with her most hated food" Jenny reminded him.

"OK, OK, fine, you got me. I would rather come trick or treating with you and bossman again because at least I'd get some time off work plus the first time was really fun. That was the first actually good Halloween I'd had in a while" Tony replied.

Lily smiled.

"Now I am going to ask... Jenny!" Tony cried before he turned to the woman who was like a mother to him.

"Truth or dare Mom?" He asked.

"Dare" Jenny stated.

"Sit on the opposite side of the room from your husband for the next minute" Tony said.

Jenny got off Gibbs's lap sadly and sat down at the opposite side of the room.

"Now Jenny gets to ask someone" Gibbs said.

Jenny stayed quiet until the minute was up when she went back onto her husband's lap. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you OK, honey?" He asked her concernedly.

"Yeah, fine" she told him quietly before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm gonna ask Milly now" Jenny stated before she looked the daughter that she raised in the eye.

"Truth or dare, Milly?" She asked.

"Truth" Milly replied.

"What's your favourite place you've ever been to?" Jenny questioned.

"Washington DC, because my family's here" Milly said.

Everyone smiled and Lily put her arm around her twin sister.

"I'm gonna ask DiNozzo" Milly said before she faced the senior field agent.

"Truth or dare Tony?" She asked her 'brother'.

"Truth" Tony replied.

"Let me give everyone a little history lesson. So exactly two weeks ago Tony told Lily and me that he loved someone but he never confirmed who they were because he didn't know if they felt the same way. Every night since then, Lily and I have gone to bed early deliberately so we can discuss it and now we get to know. So Anthony, who is that someone?" Milly asked the film buff.

"Ziva, it's Ziva" Tony replied quietly.

Ziva's eyes lit up and she kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Warning, avert eyes! Repeat, avert eyes!" Abby said as she covered Milly's eyes with her hand and McGee covered Lily's eyes with his hand.

"Get a room that is not here, please" Ducky stated.

Tony and Ziva broke apart, looking very sad but Ziva just leaned on him instead and Abby and McGee took their hands off the twins' eyes.

"I'm gonna ask McGee" Tony decided before McGee let out a groan.

"Truth or dare, McGoo?" He asked the geek.

"Dare" McGee replied.

Tony whispered something to Lily who nodded before she and Milly went through to the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll find out" Tony said.

Lily and Milly came back through with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Thank you" Tony stated as Lily handed him the peanut butter and Milly handed him the spoon.

"Your dare, Probie, is to eat a spoonful of peanut butter and sing the alphabet before swallowing the peanut butter" Tony dared as he handed McGee the spoon and the peanut butter.

'I'm gonna regret this' McGee thought as he opened the jar.

He put the spoon in the peanut butter, then took it out, put it in his mouth before he sang the whole alphabet and took the spoon out.

"I hate peanut butter now" he stated and everyone else laughed.

McGee put the peanut butter and the spoon on the table.

"I'm gonna ask Lily now" he decided before he faced the redhead.

"Truth or dare Lily?" He questioned.

"Truth" Lily chose.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked her mischievously.

"Ew no! That's disgusting!" She replied.

"Just checking" McGee told her.

"I'm gonna ask Ziva" Lily chose before she turned to face the Israeli.

"Truth or dare?" She asked the Mossad officer

"Dare" Ziva picked.

"I dare you to cartwheel right in front of us" Lily said.

"I hate you" she muttered before she did the cartwheel perfectly.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered when she stood up.

"Now, because I am going to ask you Lily, because you made me cartwheel" Ziva said and Lily gulped.

"Truth or dare?" The Israeli asked the redhead.

"Truth" Lily stated without hesitation.

"What would you do if I had to go back to Israel?" Ziva asked her quietly.

Everyone went silent. You could hardly hear anyone breathe.

"I wouldn't let you go back. You're like my big sister. When Kate died Abby and I were lonely and then you came and the two of us were having fun again. Milly arrived, and that was an extra bonus. You're part of the family Ziva, and you're not allowed to go back to Israel because we'd all come and drag you right back here" Lily finished.

Everyone smiled and Ziva wrapped her arms around Lily and Milly.

"I love you both so much" she whispered.

"We love you too" the twins replied softly.

Later On

"Thanks for coming guys. We had a blast" Jenny said as the others walked out the door.

"It was good" Tony called before he closed his car door.

"Thank you for that you two, I enjoyed it highly" Ducky said to the twins before hugging them both and then their parents.

"Can we watch a film?" Lily and Milly pleaded once the others had left.

"Yeah. What're we gonna watch?" Gibbs asked.

Who knew truth or dare could be so fun?

 **AAAANNNNDDDD DIS STORY IS DOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **As I said up near the top in my first author's note, two new stories are coming which I am really excited for you all to see.**

 **Thank you so so much for reading this guys!!! I love you all!! Xx**


End file.
